


Lions and Tigers and Double-Ohs, Oh My!

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Q has no time for dilly-dallying around with agents. He's not interested in anything other than a long-term relationship, and he's sure no double-oh could provide that. Alec and James must prove him wrong and go on a Q-hunt to do just that.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Lions and Tigers and Double-Ohs, Oh My!

“So _that’s_ the new Quartermaster,” Alec murmured into James’ ear, the muscular warmth of him pressed all along James’ back as they stood at the railing, looking down at the Q branch testing floor. “I can see why you didn’t want to share him.”

Q was holding a broken piece of equipment and regarding 009, who was attempting to explain away responsibility, with a skeptical look. He asked a question mildly, an eyebrow rising above the rim of his glasses.

James shook his head slightly while, below, Saunders started to bluster. “It’s not anything like that,” he said quietly as Alec made an amused huffing noise past his ear. “He’s not interested.” He reached back to slide his hand along Alec’s hip, encouraging the slow grind the other agent had started against his backside. Alec had been gone for too long on his last mission and James had only meant to come in, pick him up, and bring him home. Q branch had been an unscheduled distraction.

Q sighed at Saunders, completely unimpressed, even as the taller agent stepped in to loom at him. He set the equipment down on a table and ran his hands down the front of his cardigan, smoothing it down, before putting them on his hips, his back straightening as he lifted his chin and his face going cold. He said something softly.

“How do you know he’s not interested?” James could feel the curve of Alec’s grin against his cheek as they watched 009 back down and apologise sullenly before slinking off. He could feel Alec’s cock firming up a little and wondered briefly whether it was for him or because Saunders had just been told off so very handily. 006 and 009 had never gotten along, from the very first time they met.

James let a wry smile touch the corner of his mouth. “I believe it was the way he said “Thank you, 007, but I’m not interested” when I asked if he’d like to get some dinner.”

“Perhaps he simply wasn’t hungry. James, I’m disappointed that you weren’t more persistent.”

“That was the third time.”

Alec snorted. “All right, I take it back. Seems a pity, though. That one has a core of steel under the boffin exterior. I’d like to see him undone underneath at least one of us.”

“From your mouth to any deity’s ear.” James pressed his hips back, tilting his head a little to let Alec mouth along the line of his throat.

Down on the testing floor, Q picked up a clipboard and a marker and began writing in large letters. Bond narrowed his eyes to focus on it and started laughing.

Alec, distracted, had missed it. “What?”

Q finished writing and set the clipboard down on the table before flashing an irritable look up at them and stalking away.

**I’ll thank you not to rut in my testing facility** , was written clearly.

Alec grinned widely. “Lets go home and fuck, James. I’ll need a clearer mind than I have now if we’re to plot a campaign properly.”

* * *

Q blew out an almost imperceptible breath of relief as Bond and Trevelyan took themselves off. Bond was bad enough, a considerable distraction he didn’t need and couldn’t afford, but he thought he’d managed to thwart the agent’s obvious interest. And it wasn’t as if it were a surprise that Trevelyan was just as breathtaking. But apparently he hadn’t paid enough attention to gossip since he hadn’t known 006 and 007 had any sort of relationship like _that_. How was he supposed to do his job with _that_ hovering about in the background?

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to settle his tousled curls and his troubled mind at the same time. He’d just have to be professional and controlled, and keep them distant. It had worked so far, with all the other double-ohs, and he assured himself that it would continue to work, even in this very distracting case.


End file.
